Culture4humans+
We're the voice of the free people and we're building the future world! A roving culture festival that builds homes for people in need of homes. We would take along artists and connect with local artists so we could have a non stop culture festival while we are building the first house(or houses!) together. If a lot of people are engaged in the building of new houses, they will have a good relation to the people who are going to live in the houses, who will also attend the festival. We will try to talk with the migration agency(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swedish_Migration_Agency), the social services(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Board_of_Health_and_Welfare_%28Sweden%29), The municipalities https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_municipalities_of_Sweden The ones with a code between 2021 and 2585 We will talk with the municipalities and region offices and ask them for land to build houses on. Raw material We will work together with different wood companies to get the raw material. CNC We will also develop a companionship with a laser cutter company or someone who can provide a CNC router(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/CNC_router) for us to use during our projects lengthy career. A shopbot which cuts 2,4m x 1,5m cost approx 164 000 SEK (http://www.shopbottools.com/mProducts/prSalpha.htm) Initial funding Apply for funding from the Swedish inheritance fund(http://arvsfonden.se) Artists - The culture The artists would all do it for charity and PR reasons. All of the festivals, and probably some of the work behind the scenes will be documented and released to the public, which will give them a good chance to get good publicity. The Media We will make professional and semi-professional documentation on most things happening around the project and you will be able to follow us through our homepage and apps, which will be our social media. Electricity A solar panel company would also be good to have on board so we could provide electricity to these new settlements. Transport We will also try to get sponsored electric cars to make all the transports. The roofs of the trailers would have mounted solar cells to provide extra range to the vehicles. Local support We will connect with local hotels and restaurants to get sponsored food and shelter for the artists and crew of the festival. They could also be paid by the migration services for rooms for the people in need until they have finished their houses. Food We will also bring 3d-printers that can print passive hydroponic systems(https://www.3dponics.com/wiki/download-parts-non-circulating-hydroponics/). Of course we will want a 3d-printing company on board for this. Internet We will live stream the festivals for free on the internet, and therefore we will need a high speed connection. We will connect with net1(http://net1.se) or other 4g-provider for the festival, and lay down a fibre cable in time, we need to connect with a fibre company for this. Library We would build a open source database/library of everything that bears CC(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Creative_Commons) -licence and the like. We would find it by mining all the torrents from (at least) the 30 different open source trackers(http://www.techsupportalert.com/content/finding-legal-and-free-torrents.htm) that exist today. We would share the material and we will host the torrents. That would means you should be able to instantly stream all the material that you torrent. This would need a interface that could handle any format and be a video/picture/audio/text/3d-manipulator. This would be a nice way to promote the artists that wants to share their material for free. Economy We would provide with different ways of crowdfunding the project and the people involved. From Patreon(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patreon) and Kickstarter(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kickstarter) to Swish(https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swish_%28mobilapplikation%29) and Bitcoin(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bitcoin) We will favour companies that are willing to open source their technology. We will start in the scarcely inhabited Norrland. With is the slightly bigger northern half of Sweden. Continuation After the festival, we will leave a cutting machine for the production of new houses. One 3d- printer will be left at the new settlement for further printing. One of the library servers should always be installed in the new settlements. Base material for 1 wikihouse 14,4m2 (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WikiHouse) : Cutting time: approx 15 hours Build time: approx 9 hours with 2 persons 31 sheets of plywood 120x240cm: 10200 SEK at Byggmax(http://byggmax.se) Insulation? , Hemp fibre! Windows: ? 3d-printed glass? , No, sheets of polycarbonate "glass" to build three pane windows. Solar panels: ? Rain water collection: ? WC?-fritidstoa.se has incineration toilets suited for 12 people at the cost of 38 000 SEK We would approach a wc-company to get the toilets sponsored. Food and seeds - We would approach a seed company to get healthy ecological seeds from a kurzweilian(https://www.quora.com/Which-150-supplements-does-Ray-Kurzweil-take-daily) selection.